


Tell Me A Story

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [21]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after Playing Doctor, Elizabeth wants to know about the 113 years Helen was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Story

bingo prompt – Tempus

Set immediately after Playing Doctor 

 

Yawning and snuggling deeper into Helen's arms, Elizabeth Watson asked, “So, the younger version of you has gone back in time, now?”

Helen nodded. “Six days ago.” 

“Declan was convinced you were dead,” Beth winced. “I did exactly like you said and locked myself in my room until Will called to say you'd been found alive back in Old City.” A lump formed in Beth's throat. “I just keep thinking of all the things that could have kept you from meeting me at Subterra two weeks ago. One hundred thirteen years is such a long time and you live such a dangerous life.” A tear slipped down her cheek. “If you hadn't come back... we would all have assumed you died in Hollow Earth.” She shuddered and Helen pulled her closer.

“I would have died from the force of the explosions in the calderas, certainly, had I still been there.” 

Elizabeth didn't want to asked her next question that came to mind, it was too personal, Druitt had always been a touchy subject for Helen. She decided to ask something else, instead. “Ca you tell me about the time travel?”

“Do I have to?” Helen grimaced. 

“Not if you don't want to. This isn't an interrogation.” Beth kissed Helen on the cheek. “I'm having a hard time wrapping my brain around it, is all. I mean it's time travel.” Elizabeth sighed, “It shouldn't be possible.”

“What do you want to know?”

“There was a time machine and you stepped into it?”

“It was more like a shimmering oval of light and I jumped through and landed on my knees on the filthy cobblestones of Victorian London.”

“That was such a brave, and completely insane, thing to do... chasing a murdering madman into some crazy rip in reality. I could never be that brave.”

“You'd be surprised what you are capable of when faced with dire circumstances. I didn't have a choice once Adam stepped through. I couldn't let him change the timeline and possibly erase everything and everyone for over a hundred years.”

“What happened next?”

“I chased Adam through the streets until he collapsed some bricks on me. Then, I remember coming to and being hauled off to jail.”

Elizabeth giggled. “That's terrible.”

Helen gave her the gimlet eye. “You find it amusing that I was hauled off to jail?”

Beth tried to look meek, but it just made her giggle more. “Dressed in modern clothes? They must have thought you were a complete mental case.”

“As a matter of fact, that is exactly what they thought. I was always considered eccentric, but this was beyond the pale.”

“How did you ever get out of there?”

“Elementary, my dear, they called James to come round to Scotland Yard to fetch me.”

“Oh shit!”

“Precisely. When the cell door opened and James was standing there, I didn't know whether to laugh or weep.”

“Young James? Before all the machines to prolong his life?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my God.”

“Yes, that's what I thought as well.”

Elizabeth yawned, and then asked, “So, one hundred and thirteen years is a long time... did you have many lovers?”

“Not as many as I had the first time around. And none for more than a single night or risk changing the time-line.”

“Did James figure it out?”

Helen's lips quirked, “Almost immediately. And you should have seen his eyes when he saw the date on my driver's license. And my modern gun and my cell phone.”

“Oh, poor James. I bet it was torture for him. Absolute torture.”

Helen chuckled, “I think he went to his rooms and wept when we destroyed all those things.”

“Did you have sex with yourself?”

“Elizabeth Juliet Watson!” Helen gasped, horrified by the question. 

“Come on. I can't be the only one who wondered that. Will hasn't asked?”

Helen's face was priceless. “No.”

“Did you ever meet yourself?”

“No.”

“Did you have lots of hot sex with young James, at least?”

“Elizabeth! That is a very disturbing question to ask considering...”

Beth rolled her eyes. “If you didn't, I will be very disappointed in you. James was an attractive man and very obviously in love with you. I bet having two of you made James' life very interesting.”

Helen shrugged. “I had to leave London to avoid creating temporal changes.”

“Did you have sex with young Nikola?”

“Dear God, Lizabeth. Why all the morbid curiosity with my sex life?”

Elizabeth nuzzled Helen's neck, “Because it's hot and nobody has ever had a complete do over before. You are the first.” 

Helen kissed her long and slow, hands gently cupping her face. “Who would you have sex with if you could do things over, 'Lizabeth?”

“Let me see.... Damon. From Oubliette. The rumor was that he could be fantastic in bed. And maybe I'd have Nikola, again.”

Helen's arms tightened around her back. “Damon is a good choice and he is very nice in bed. As for Nikola... There are some mistakes that don't bear repeating. Now, ask me about something that doesn't involved my sexual partners for the last hundred years.”

“Would you ever put on a Victorian dress and hat and bustle and long, curly blonde wig for me?”

Her lover groaned, “Why on Earth would you want me to do that?”

“Because I've seen the photos of you in James' office from that time and you were hot as a blonde.”

“Would you ever let your hair go back to the natural red color?” Helen countered, even though she knew the answer. 

“Ouch, touche.”

Helen laughed, “Blondes do not have more fun.”

“As a bottle blonde, I respectfully disagree.”

“Go back to the red and see what it does for the temperature of your sex life.” Helen rolled Elizabeth onto her back and pinned her wrists. “Or, at least give me a chance to go down on your red bush.”

“Why Doctor Magnus! You shock me. If we were Victorian ladies, I'm sure you'd be beaten with a ruler for even thinking something like that.” 

“It's a good thing we are not back in Victorian times or I wouldn't be free to do this...” Helen kissed her, still pinning her wrists, tongue darting into her mouth. “This was considered terribly wicked.” Helen pressed her thigh against Elizabeth's sex. “In fact, everything I do to you would be considered beyond the pale. Unless of course we worked in a brothel and men wanted to watch us have sex.”

Elizabeth sighed, “Now, I want to play dress up with you.”

“Oh all right. Next time you visit we can make you into a Victorian lady.” 

Elizabeth giggled. “Will you be my teacher? Punish me if I'm incorrigible?”

“Absolutely. But for now, let's sleep.” Helen rolled Elizabeth over and spooned behind her. “I have a fantastic restaurant to take you to for breakfast, so close your eyes.”

“Yes ma'am.”


End file.
